Sheltered
by Optimus-gun
Summary: [COMPLETED] Mungkin jika mulut mereka seringan guliran kapas. Apa yang mereka saksikan tadi, sangat berpotensi menjadi berita besar, yang akan mengguncang sekolah. GS! Donghwi. Kang Dongho. Lee Daehwi. Fem!Daehwi. AU!Highschool. Nuest's White Tiger x Wanna One's Princess. Bahasa tidak baku alias bahasa pergaulan untuk percakapan.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Bandit x Center of** ** **Produce 101 Season 2****

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kang Dongho - Lee Daehwi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Somi.**

 **Kang Soeun (Rina of Weki Meki)**

 **.**

 **Mentioned! Many artist.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mata Jeon Somi memicing tak suka, saat melihat seorang guru lelaki yang tengah mengajar mata pelajaran pendidikan jasmani di lapangan luar sana, terlihat dikerubungi oleh beberapa siswi. Sekarang jelas masih dalam waktu pelajaran. Tapi, kenapa kelakuan beberapa siswi dari kelas lain, yang merubungi guru tersebut –yang merangkap sebagai wali kelas 3-2, terlihat begitu menyebalkan dimatanya.

"anjir. Mereka tuh apa-apaan sih?! Maksudnya apa coba, pada deket-deket sama pak dongho?! Gua pites satu-satu tuh padaan nanti!"

Lee Daehwi dan Kang Soeun yang duduk berdampingan di depan kursi yang somi duduki, bahkan sampai menoleh padanya. Alis daehwi mengerut saat mendengar somi yang tiba-tiba mengomel dengan tatapan jauh melewati jendela kelas.

"kenapa lo, som?"

Somi beralih menatap daehwi dengan alisnya yang hampir menyatu.

"lo pada geleuh gak sih, tiap pelajaran penjas gitu? Pasti ada aja yang usaha buat deket-deket sama pak dongho!"

Daehwi dan soeun kompak menatap ke lapangan luar, lewat jendela kelas 3-2, kelas yang mereka tempati. Tempat dimana mereka bisa menemukan objek pembicaraan yang dimaksud oleh somi. Daehwi tersenyum setelahnya.

"lo kayaknya gedeg banget, som. Kenapa sih?"

Somi berdecak keras mendengar pertanyaan daehwi.

"gue gak suka liatnya. Geli tau gak, hwi. Sok deket-deket sama pak dongho gitu. Kita aja yang anak kelasnya, gak berani kan deket-deket banget gitu sama pak dongho? Lah ini?!"

Soeun terbahak geli mendengar somi yang mengomel dengan wajah merah menahan amarah begitu.

Untung saja, guru yoon yang saat ini mendapatkan jam ajar, mengajari kelas 3-2 pelajaran sastra korea, tengah berada di ruang guru. Katanya, ada salah seorang wali murid yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Jadi, kelas mereka kosong dan hanya disuruh untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan, sebelum guru yoon keluar dari kelas.

"lo sensi banget, som. Kenapa sih? Apa jangan-jangan, lo suka ya sama pak dongho?!"

Somi langsung menoyor kepala soeun, tepat sehabis gadis mungil itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah akibat amarah, bertambah ronanya akibat tuduhan soeun barusan. Bahkan sampai menjalari telinganya yang bebas dari rambut coklat terangnya tersebut.

"eh si anjir. Gak gitu, eun! Lo mah asal jeplak aja! Heran gue"

Daehwi dan soeun terbahak lalu saling mengadu telapak tangan.

"ya, kalo suka mah gak apa-apa juga kali. Gue denger-denger, pak dongho itu jadi guru paling muda kan disekolah kita? Gitu sih yang gue denger dari bu jisung"

Somi mengangguk cepat atas ucapan soeun barusan. Membenarkan ucapan tersebut.

"gue bukannya suka apa gimana. Tapi, gue ngerasa apa ya? Eum—lebih condong ke—kagum? Ya gitu lah. Pak dongho kan belom 30 tahun. Tapi, udah dapet kepercayaan dari pak kepsek, buat jadi wali kelas kita. Ya gak?"

Daehwi tersenyum lebar sementara soeun bersorak pelan pada somi.

"gila. Gue gak nyangka, lo nge-fans sama pak dongho sampe segitunya, som. Edan emang jeon somi!"

Dan akhirnya, somi mendaratkan jitakan pelan pada kepala soeun yang masih terkikik geli itu.

"eh. Gini, ya. Gue kasih tau. Gue yakin, lo pada gak tau kan, kalo pak dongho punya fanbase di sekolah ini? Gue bukan salah satu fans-nya pak dongho, sih. Tapi, yang suka sama pak dongho itu banyak. Gue bilangin aja"

Soeun dan daehwi saling bertukar tatap dengan wajah takjubnya.

"seriusan? Sampe segitunya?"

Somi mengangguki pertanyaan soeun.

"sampe bikin fanbase gitu? Buat pak dongho doang?"

Somi kembali mengangguk untuk pertanyaan daehwi.

"gak percaya, kan? Sama. Gue juga. Gue baru tau. Itu juga dikasih tau sama si jinsol, kelas 3-1"

Daehwi dan soeun terlihat mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"banyak banget emang?"

Somi kembali mengangguki pertanyaan soeun.

"mau ikutan, eun? Daftar gih ke jinsol. Dia kepala sukunya tuh"

Soeun menoyor kepala somi yang tergelak dan berlanjut menjitak pelan pucuk kepala daehwi yang juga ikut tertawa dengan somi.

"ngapain amat ikut begituan. Pak dongho bukan tipe gue, sorry aja. Gak penting juga lagian, anjir"

Daehwi melirik soeun dengan tatapan maklum lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kelas. Tangannya ia lipat didepan dada dan menatap kawan sebangkunya itu dengan pongah.

"bukan tipe, ya? Tapi kayaknya, nih ya. Pernah ada cewek, yang waktu itu ngadu ke gue sama somi. Kalo dia malah deg-degan pas disenyumin pak dongho. Gue lupa orangnya siapa. Lo tau gak, eun? Gue lupa nih"

Soeun menatap daehwi dan somi dengan datar secara bergantian. Berdecak jengah kala kedua sahabat karibnya itu tengah terbahak geli, sebab berhasil menjadikan dirinya bahan ejekan lewat sarkasme daehwi barusan. Soeun mengkesah panjang melihatnya.

"awas lo ya, pada minta nginep-nginep dirumah gue lagi. Gak ada ceritanya!"

Somi mencibir keras.

"najong, gitu doang baper si soeun. Gak asik nih! Ya gak, hwi?"

Daehwi mengangguk lalu mencubit pelan pipi tembam soeun dengan kekehan geli.

"premannya kelas 3-2 mah, gak boleh baperan, tau. Kudu tahan banting"

Soeun menepis tangan daehwi yang masih asik bertengger di kedua pipinya sambil bedecak keras.

"berisik lo, pada!"

Dan soeun harus rela kembali ditertawakan oleh kedua sahabatnya tersebut, karena rajukannya tidak mempan pada kedua gadis yang sudah ia kenal semenjak sama-sama memasuki satu sekolah menengah dulu.

 **..**

 **..**

"pulang bareng gak, hwi?"

Daehwi yang tengah memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas, teralihkan pada soeun. Ia pun menggeleng dengan senyum.

"gue dijemput. Duluan aja, eun"

Somi bangkit seraya memakai long-coat biru mudanya untuk membalut seragam sekolah mereka.

"dijemput sama siapa? Om junki? Kak minhyung? Apa mas seokmin?"

Daehwi menggeleng.

"gak tau. Kalo papa belom pulang, ya paling mama nyuruh kak minhyung, som. Dan gak mungkin juga nyuruh mas seokmin. Secara, mas seokmin masih ada di LA sama mbak jisoo"

Somi pun mencangklong ransel coklat mudanya pada bahu sembari terkekeh polos saat mendapati tatapan jengah dilayangkan daehwi untuknya.

"mau ditungguin, gak?"

Daehwi terdiam beberapa detik, lantas menggeleng cepat dengan senyuman atas tawaran somi.

"gak usah. Lo pada balik duluan aja. Lo berdua kan naek bis. Nanti kemaleman dijalan, kalo nungguin gue dijemput"

Somi dan soeun bertukar tatap lalu kompak menatap daehwi dengan gurat khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajah kedua gadis tersebut.

"serius?"

Daehwi bangkit seraya memakai long-coat biru tua-nya lantas mengangguk.

"udah sana, pada pulang. Nanti ketinggalan bis"

Soeun mengamit lengan kurus daehwi.

"seriusan, nih? Gak mau bareng aja? Lo yakin gak, kak minhyung bakalan jemput lo, hwi?"

Daehwi terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala soeun.

"serius. Tadi kak minhyung bilang ke gue, kok. Dia—baru balik dari kampus. Jadi sekalian jemput gue gitu, eun"

Somi mengkesah panjang dengan perlahan.

"ya udah. Gue sama soeun duluan, ya. Tapi, bener nih? Lo dijemput sama kak minhyung?"

Daehwi terkekeh lagi sembari mengangguk mantap.

"iya, somi. Kak minhyung bakalan jemput gue, kok. Palingan lagi dijalan tuh orang"

Somi pun mengangguk kecil lalu merangkul soeun yang masih memegangi lengan kurus daehwi.

"ayo, eun. Nanti ketinggalan bis nih"

Soeun mengerucutkan kecil bibirnya lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan daehwi dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"ya udah, gue sama somi pulang ya, hwi. Lo sama kak minhyung hati-hati dijalan"

"lo berdua juga. Jagain tas lo pada"

Daehwi mengangguk lalu melambai kecil yang juga dibalas oleh somi dan soeun serupa. Mengiringi langkah kedua sahabatnya sampai keluar dari kelas, yang hanya tersisa 3 murid lagi, termasuk dirinya.

Ia pun mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku blazernya lalu tersenyum saat sebuah notifikasi dari aplikasi obrolan online, mencuat pada layar ponselnya.

Kedua ibujari daehwi langsung menari lincah diatas layar ponsel putih tersebut masih dengan senyum yang terpatri pada bibir tipis bersapuh lip-balm soft pink tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam sambil berdiri dan membalas pesan dengan si pengirim dari line seberang, daehwi pun mulai melangkah. Meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang kerumah.

 **..**

 **..**

"daehwi"

Daehwi yang tengah mengayun langkahnya dengan gontai, langsung tersenyum saat melihat sesosok lelaki bertubuh kekar dan muscular, berbalut jaket denim dan celana bahan hitam, yang terduduk dikursi plastik depan minimarket yang letaknya sedikit cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, tengah melambai padanya.

Melihat hal itu, daehwi mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menyambangi lelaki, yang duduk sembari menyesap kopi di cup kertas, tersebut.

"aku kelamaan ya, bang?"

Sosok bersurai sekelam jelaga itu menggeleng dengan senyum tipis.

"aku juga baru keluar, kok. Tadi abis ngobrol sebentar sama pak youngmin, pak sangbin, sama pak seungcheol"

Daehwi pun duduk dan langsung mendapat sodoran susu pisang dari lelaki tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum sambil berucap terimakasih dengan pipi yang merona samar.

Membuat lelaki yang duduk disampingnya mengembangkan senyuman gemas lalu mengusap pucuk kepala yang ditumbuhi surai coklat pekat itu dengan lembut.

"tadi aku ngobrol sama somi sama soeun dulu, bang. Mereka tadinya ngajak aku pulang bareng. Tapi kan aku, pulang sama abang. Jadi ya, aku nyuruh mereka pulang duluan aja deh"

Tangan lelaki tersebut naik dan menyelipkan surai coklat pekat daehwi yang keluar dari dalam kunciran, kebalik telinga gadis lee tersebut.

"kamu kan bisa bilang ke aku, dek. Kalo misalnya mau pulang bareng mereka"

Daehwi menggeleng mendengar ucapan lelaki berwajah tegas disampingnya tersebut.

"kan abang nungguin aku. Masa iya aku pulang sama mereka, padahal abang udah nungguin aku pulang"

Jawaban polos daehwi membuat lelaki itu tertawa ringan menanggapi celotehnya.

"eh, bang"

"eum?"

Daehwi memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki bersurai kelam tersebut lantas sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Membuat lelaki dihadapannya tersebut menatap aneh gadis kelas 3 Sekolah Tinggi Sejong tersebut.

"tadi aku liat pas kamu lagi ngajar, kamu tuh deket-deket sama murid kamu gitu. Ngapain sih? Gak risih apa?"

Ada hening yang menyela selesai daehwi bertanya. Lelaki tegap itu mengerutkan keningnya dan kekehan geli, perlahan tercipta darinya.

"kok nanya gitu? Kan emang udah dari sananya, tugas guru itu kan ngajarin anak muridnya. Masih mending aku dideketin sama murid-murid aku, dek. Daripada aku dijauhin? Mendingan mana coba?"

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Merasa jawaban lelaki tersebut atas protesnya, ada benarnya juga jika dianalogikan.

"tapi tetep aja, abang! Emangnya kamu gak ngerasain apa? Mereka tuh banyak yang caper sama kamu, tau!"

Dan lelaki itu tergelak melihat wajah sebal daehwi. Daehwi menekuk wajahnya. Ia benar-benar sedang kesal saat ini, karena teringat kejadian saat somi memberitahukan bahwa sosok lelaki dihadapan daehwi itu terlihat didekati oleh beberapa murid perempuan yang ia ajar tadi.

"abang! Aku serius, ih!"

Lelaki itu meredakan tawanya walaupun gurat geli masih terbentuk jelas di wajahnya. Ia pun menangkup wajah daehwi dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"ceritanya, ada yang cemburu nih, sama abang?"

Daehwi mendengus lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangkupan sang lelaki.

"siapa yang cemburu?! Emangnya aku bilang, kalo aku cemburu sama abang? Kan, enggak!"

Lelaki tegap itu bersidekap dengan bibir yang masih mempertahankan senyuman gelinya.

"ya udah, kalo gak cemburu mah. Berarti aku gak apa-apa dong, deket-deket sama murid aku, pas aku lagi ngajar. Kan gak ada yang cemburu"

Daehwi mendelik lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan—

 **PAK**

"bang dongho!"

Kang Dongho mendapatkan tepukan cukup keras pada lengannya dari daehwi. Ia meringis sembari mengaduh walau pada akhirnya ia tertawa geli begitu melihat wajah gadis disampingnya yang perlahan memerah.

"sakit astaga, dek. Anarkis banget sama calon suami!"

Daehwi kembali mendelik dan kembali memberikan tepukan keras di tempat yang sama. Dongho kembali mengaduh keras, tapi kali ini gelak tawa gelinya terdengar lebih membahana, memecah keheningan malam awal musim gugur tersebut.

Meninggalkan daehwi yang tengah dirundung oleh rasa sebal, rasa malu, tapi juga senang. Daehwi sendiri saja, bingung ia merasa senang akibat apa.

"kamu nyebelin, ih!"

Dongho terkekeh geli lalu menangkup wajah daehwi lantas memberikan kecupan ringan pada dahi yang bebas dari surai coklat pekat tersebut.

"aku nyebelin juga, kamu sayang kan sama aku?"

Daehwi mencibir jengkel.

"siapa gitu yang bilang? Aku gak bilang deh, perasaan"

Dongho melepas tangkupannya dan memilih untuk mengusak pucuk kepala gadisnya itu dengan gemas. Hingga ada beberapa jumput surai yang teracak dan mencuat dari kuncir kuda daehwi.

"abang ih! Kebiasaan banget, ngacak-ngacak rambut aku!"

Dongho terkekeh lagi lalu bangkit setelahnya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut daehwi dengan bangun dalam sekali hentak.

Lalu gadis itu membuka kuncirnya untuk ia rapikan lagi kembali seperti semula, dengan atensi dongho yang mengarah penuh padanya. Ada senyum lembut yang dongho ukir, ketika melihat daehwi tengah menguncir surai ikal sebatas dadanya begitu.

"terus, kalo bukan rambut kamu, rambut siapa lagi yang aku acak-acak? Emangnya kamu mau, ngeliat aku ngacak-ngacak rambut anak-anak laen?"

Bibir tipis daehwi kembali mencebik sebal. Membuat niat jahil dongho timbul dan langsung bergerak cepat untuk memberikan bibir yang tengah mengerucut itu, sebuah kecupan ringan.

Daehwi terpaku dalam berdirinya. Ia tidak menyangka dongho akan bertindak secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apalagi, mereka masih ada disekitaran wilayah sekolah tinggi sejong.

Bagaimana jika ada yang menangkap basah si guru pendidikan jasmani tersebut tengah mengecup bibir salah seorang murid yang ia asuh?

"bang—dongho—"

Dongho menaikkan alisnya dengan senyum jahil. Ia pun kembali membubuhi bibir daehwi dengan kecupan ringan lantas berjalan menyambangi motor sport hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya dan daehwi duduk tadi.

Daehwi kembali dibuat membeku akibat kelakuan lelaki bermarga kang yang sudah resmi bertunangan dengannya selama setahun belakangan tersebut.

"ayo, yang. Tapi kita makan dulu, ya. Tadi aku belom sempet makan"

Daehwi terkesiap ia pun memutar tubuhnya dengan mata yang menyalang waspada. Menyisir kawasan tersebut dengan tingkat ketelitian yang tinggi.

Takut-takut ada salah seorang yang ia kenal atau mengenalnya, melihat apa yang dongho lakukan terhadapnya barusan.

Bisa-bisa ada sebuah rumor kacangan yang berhembus besok, jika apa yang dongho lakukan tadi tertangkap basah oleh warga sekolah tinggi sekang.

Merasa bahwa tidak ada orang yang berperangai aneh disekitarannya, ia pun berlari kecil, menyambangi dongho yang baru saja menaiki motor besarnya tersebut.

 **PAK**

"aduh! Dek! Kok abang dipukul lagi, sih?!"

Dongho meringis kesakitan. Ia pun mengusap pangkal lengan kanan yang kali ini menjadi korban keanarkisan si gadis bungsu keluarga lee tersebut. Wajah daehwi memerah padam dengan rasa malu yang lebih mendominasi dibanding rasa sebalnya.

"abang, ih! Kalo ada yang liat gimana?! Kamu mah ada-ada aja!"

Kening dongho berkerut cukup dalam mendengar omongan daehwi barusan. Ia pun menarik daehwi untuk lebih dekat padanya lalu mengisi sela kosong jemari kurus nan lentik itu dengan jemarinya.

"ya terus? Kenapa emang, kalo ada yang liat?"

Daehwi mencebik lagi.

"nanti kalo ada gosip gak enak, tentang abang sama aku gimana?"

Dongho bersidekap. Bisa ia tangkap kegusaran yang merengkuh gadis 19 tahun itu selepas ia melontarkan kalimat barusan.

"gosip apaan? Ya, kalo gitu caranya. Emang berarti, kita udah harus ngasih tau yang sebenernya, dek"

Daehwi mengkesah panjang.

"nanti kalo abang kena imbasnya, gimana? Gimana sama kerjaan abang, kalo sampe kena gosip sama aku? Aku takut, abang kena cap aneh-aneh"

Dongho terhenyak. Hening menyela keduanya selesai daehwi menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Daehwi memang lebih muda 6 tahun dari dongho. Tapi di beberapa kesempatan, daehwi bahkan bisa bertindak, berpikir, ataupun bersikap, lebih dewasa dibandingkan dongho.

Salah satu hal yang ada pada diri daehwi, yang membuat yakin dongho bahwa daehwi memang pantas untuk ia jadikan sebagai tunangannya. Setelah keduanya bertetangga baik selama belasan tahun lamanya. Sekaligus, dongho telah mengenal daehwi dengan baik, untuk 15 tahun dari 25 tahun ia hidup sampai saat ini.

Dongho tersenyum lebar lalu merengkuh daehwi dalam dekapannya dengan erat.

"gak bakal ada gosip yang gak enak tentang kamu sama aku, yang. Percaya sama aku. Kalaupun ada, biar aku yang nanganin. Kamu cukup percaya aja sama aku, kalo semuanya bakalan baik-baik aja. Meskipun hubungan kita ada yang tau"

Dongho mengusap-usap lembut punggung ringkih daehwi. Daehwi pun mengusalkan wajahnya pada dada bidang dongho dengan manja.

"lagian, kita kan udah sedikit lebih resmi, dek. Kamu itu udah tunangan aku. Bukan cuma pacar doangan. Iya, kan?"

Daehwi menengadah lalu mengukir sebuah senyum dan mengangguk setelahnya. Dongho pun ikut tersenyum lantas memberikan kecupan yang lebih lama pada kening daehwi.

"ya udah, pulang yuk"

Daehwi mengangguk lagi dan setelahnya dongho memakaikan helm abu muda yang biasa gadis itu pakai jika berboncengan motor dengannya.

"aku laper nih, dek. Mau makan apa?"

Daehwi terlihat berpikir dengan dongho yang memakai helm full-face hitamnya lalu lanjut untuk memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang incognition lantas memijit tombol starter dan meng-gas motornya dengan menarik tuas rem depan, untuk beberapa saat.

"eum—aku mau—burger deh, bang"

Dongho mengangguk dengan mantap

"oke, bos!"

Daehwi tertawa ringan dari balik helmnya sembari naik ke atas motor sport tersebut dengan bantuan dongho.

"pegangan, bos. Pak dongho mau berubah jadi Marc Marquez dulu, nih"

Daehwi kembali terbahak dan menuruti apa yang dongho perintahkan.

"siap, pak guru!"

Daehwi pun memeluk pinggang kokoh dongho dengan kuat. Seiring dengan motor dongho yang perlahan menjauhi sisi parkir minimarket tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Hallo? Hehehe.

Saya terpikat dengan dua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, waktu dari awal nonton acaranya hehe. Emang rada tegang sih pas mereka ada selisih paham waktu jadi lawan pas boys in luv. Tapinya, malah kesengsem pas liat interaksi mereka yang canggung tapi kerasa lucu waktu mereka ternyata jadi satu tim di buljangnan sama super hot. Intinya saya suka sama mereka hehe. Ya udah, gitu aja sih sebenernya.

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuih/

.

.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

.

Bye!


	2. Bisa disebut sebagai epilog

**EPILOG  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

2 lelaki yang berada di balik pilar lampu jalan besar, terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing. Yang lebih tinggi sedikit, menatap temannya yang berwajah rupawan khas kaukasian didepannya. Sinar matanya menyorotkan keraguan dan sangsi dengan jelas. Ia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan dan panjang.

 **PUK**

"sam?"

Lelaki yang tepat berada dibelakang pilar lampu tersebut tersentak dan langsung mengerjap cepat. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda dibelakangnya.

"hah?"

Pemuda bername-tag Yoo Seonho terlihat salah tingkah saat kawan kentalnya, si rupawan berwajah kaukasian tersebut menatapnya dengan binar bingung.

"lu, gak apa-apa kan, Sam?"

Samuel Kim menatap lamat seonho lalu tak lama mengangguk samar. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Seonho masih diam. Seakan menunggu jawaban yang paling benar, terlontar dari bibir kawan kentalnya tersebut.

"gua—speechless, seon. Gu—gua—I'm not expect this will be happened"

Seonho mengulum bibirnya sembari mengangguk-angguk kecil. Samuel menyugar surai coklat kayunya dengan wajah pias.

"mereka bukan pacaran lagi, seon. They've been—engaged"

Samuel menyeka wajahnya cepat.

"gila. Gak nyangka gua. Kak daehwi tunangannya pak dongho!" — Samuel.

"gila gak tuh, seon?!" — Samuel lagi.

"anjir. Saingan gua berat amat. Pak dongho, coy. Gila!" — masih Samuel.

"gimana caranya gua ngegebet kak daehwi, kalo saingan gua pak dongho" — masih Samuel, lagi.

"sam"

Samuel akhirnya teralih pada seonho. Pemuda kim itu melayangkan tatapan tanya pada seonho.

"gak bisa, sam"

Kening Samuel berkerut.

"apaan yang gak bisa, seon?"

Seonho memasang wajah –sok, teduhnya dengan tangan yang berakhir pada bahu tegap Samuel lantas menepuk-nepuknya perlahan. Dengan niatan memberikan dukungan untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

"gak bisa lu ngegebet kak daehwi lagi, sam"

Samuel menepis pelan tangan sahabatnya dari bahu. Alisnya hampir menyatu dengan sorot mata yang lebih nyalang.

"kenapa gak bisa? Gak ada yang gak bisa, kalo lu mau usaha! Nothing is impossible, seon!"

Seonho menatap jengah lelaki di depannya lalu menoyor kepala samuel dengan cukup keras. Sehingga Samuel merangkai beberapa makian kasar, terkhusus untuk seonho.

"lu usaha sampe lebaran monyet juga, gak bakal bisa, cuk. Pertama, mereka itu udah tunangan. Kedua, saingan lu itu, sekelas pak dongho. Ketiga, lu gak ada apa-apanya kalo dibandingin sama pak dongho. Keempat dan yang paling penting. Mimpi lu itu ketinggian, buat ngegebet kak daehwi yang jelas-jelas, tunangannya pak dongho"

Ada senyap yang canggung melingkupi keduanya.

"eh, njing. Lu sahabat gua bukan, sih? Kok malah belain pak dongho, bukannya gua?"

Seonho kembali menghela nafasnya sembari menggeleng maklum.

"gua sahabat lu dari jaman make pampers, nyet. Gua bukannya ngebelain pak dongho. Gua cuma mau nyadarin lu, sam. Gua segitu baiknya sama lu, lu masih suudzon sama gua? Sampis emang lu, sam"

Samuel masih menatap seonho dengan tajam. Seonho pun mendekat lantas merangkul Samuel dan menariknya untuk melangkah bersama.

Menuju minimarket yang tadi didatangi oleh daehwi dan dongho, dimana mereka mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar yang sudah bisa dipastikan, akan menggemparkan seluruh isi sekolah jika mulut mereka seringan guliran kapas.

Tapi nyatanya, mereka adalah pemuda jantan yang tau martabat mereka sebagai lelaki. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan, pada siapapun. Hal itu secara tak langsung, telah mereka camkan dalam otak masing-masing.

Ya, walaupun mereka punya niatan untuk bertanya langsung pada daehwi jika ada kesempatan bertemu nanti.

"tapi kan, seon. Gua udah sayang banget sama kak daehwi. Udah terlanjur cinta ini hati sama dia, seon. Kenapa juga, tunangannya kak daehwi mesti pak dongho?"

Seonho menoleh. Alisnya terangkat satu. Sesungguhnya, dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang ingin samuel bahas saat ini.

"lah? Emangnya kenapa?"

Samuel menatap seonho dengan binar polosnya.

"kalo sebangsal pak taemin kan, gua masih ada keyakinan, seon. Gua bakalan bisa nikung, kalo gua usaha terus-terusan. Nah ini? Pak dongho, cuk. Gua juga takut, kalo nikung pak dongho mah. Bisa mental pulang kampung ke los angeles gua, kena high kick-nya pak dongho"

Seonho menatap datar Samuel. Ia mengkesah panjang setelahnya dengan gelengan mafhum yang samar. Sepertinya, hari minggu nanti ia akan ikut pergi ke gereja bersama sang nenek. Supaya Samuel secepatnya tersadar dari keterpurukannya atas kisah kasih cintanya dengan si kakak kelas yang terlanjur kandas, bahkan sebelum sempat untuk berkembang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Epilog yang tidak berfaedah sungguh.

Maafkan jika muel saya buat rada-rada disini.

Untung seonhonya masih rada bener. **  
**

.

.

.

BYE!


End file.
